ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:JosephFrost0304
See the first archive located here. hi :Lern2sign. It's easy, just hit the ~ key (shift and `) four times. Oh, and if you're archiving a talk page, it might be useful to link the archive in question. S-9 4 20:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) what the hell happend to ur talk page??-Bling1907 missions what missions are there?Flaming skull of heaven 15:10, November 7, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Re: Changing the wiki's colors Indeed you can. Check out this page at Wikia Help. It has a lot of tips for customizing the look of a wiki. If you simply want to use the same skin at the RE wiki, you can copy all the code found in the MediaWiki:Monaco.css file there. Then create MediaWiki:Monaco.css here and paste the code into it. NOTE: Each time you make an edit to MediaWiki:Monaco.css you will need to do a hard refresh (Ctrl+F5) to clear your browser cache in order to see the changes. If you have any problems, let me know. JoePlay (talk) 18:15, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ! I draw you as you want to but i forgot to upload :S Bling1907 start we can start on friday! and i have some thing to show you....Flaming skull of heaven 14:54, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven a purifier This can make any soldier on the battlefield immune to infection and that well... the only one was me,and that rage gets me turing back to it And i wrote on page go take a look :).Flaming skull of heaven 15:30, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven :( Thats the bad the bad i cant be cured i was infected before i made the thing but i shouldn't get mad And also i cant use guns instead my arms are a basically spears.Flaming skull of heaven 15:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven P.S: ummmmmmmm something like a gas mask trooper yep Hunk was always my fav. P.S: i am making special weapons for specific members and i need help asking people.Flaming skull of heaven 16:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven first What weapon do you need?Flaming skull of heaven 16:31, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven it will be ready by tomorrow. P.S: i've heard some advanced weaponry has shipped in.Flaming skull of heaven 16:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven here Your weapon is here and done but im not sure about the others.Flaming skull of heaven 11:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven Illness Sorry that I couldn't make any posts in the wiki but I've got a cold that's ticking me off!:( I'll try to post some stuff but don't count on seeing many by me. -Jakraus 10:46 a.m. 11/12/09 hey from gearspedia so i checked out the wikia. not bad i like resident evil and some others. so i would help to this wikia. :) ----Godlike xB3ASTx 20:50, November 12, 2009 (UTC) and another i think i can edit this user page for you saying that you are the commander of this wikia. you are an admin of ubcsgames or whatever you need ----Godlike xB3ASTx 21:17, November 12, 2009 (UTC) i can try on the icon. i changed your user page on gearspedia a little. i dont know your page is blocked, i cant edit it this is much harder than i thoght. i think it does not work becuase you havent uploaded up any gears pictures on this wikia. i will defenityly try later. i must get going. vote now I think i would like too.Flaming skull of heaven 09:32, November 14, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven i have when i get shot or killed i faint and turn into it. P.S: i would never to make me mad or too frustrated. Yo yo homies can i join the gang user:Vampiro112 im in im in how does this game work user:Vampiro112 Hey its me dante135 (christian) umm yeah so im here as you asked just message me sumthin im bored... co-op i am ready to be an admin. i will improve this to the best. keeping things going in order and banning according to policy rules. what is that on this. a warning for 1st offense. check out my user page i am going to fix it up a little. ----Godlike xB3ASTx 04:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) hey i messed up on a template. i am not sure what i did. can you fix it ? ----Godlike xB3ASTx 04:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) right hand man hi, i was wondering can i be your called your right hand man? :) ----Godlike xB3ASTx 05:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) PROPLEM CRAP!!! MY LAB IS TOXIC!!! SOME IDIOT BROKE THE CONTAINER THAT HAS THE CLONE OF THE ONLY ONE!!Flaming skull of heaven 11:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL OF HEAVEN Info Use U.B.C.S. Wiki:News to post the news for now. You can link it from MediaWiki:Sitenotice so that everyone on the site can see where to go.-- Forerun ''' 16:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Is he Is JacobFrost0304 online Vampiro112 20:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) begining when does it begin ps:what is christain's usernameVampiro112 20:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Im Here joseph im here joseph can i join yay for what took forever i finally joined lol =p wait im the same as vampiro??? Yo im going to NY im goin on a mission Vampiro112 22:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) they are trying to break into the windows of a warehouse. it wont let me it wont let me its saying i have to merge the chat Vampiro112 22:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) joseph agent faces is dead... nemesis killed him i retrieved 2 survivors so far send a chopper when ready ok i have to go its 6 o clock brb on tonight thanks ok what is and how can someone spam our site. by posting random things. also how do i ban someone. if neccesary. p.s. what happend to your picture saying i will rip you guts out. i hope i helped you. ;] ----Godlike xB3ASTx 00:29, November 18, 2009 (UTC) nevermind about that blocking. i was reading about it. thankz for everything. --[[User:Godlike xB3ASTx|Godlike xB3ASTx]] 00:35, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ok i am getting off to play some more l4d 2. ill talk to you tomorrow. i think that you are a great guy. check my user page p.s. let me get them guts. you need any thing let me know --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:54, November 18, 2009 (UTC) um i can be here to just help out. i would like to check out the game first. so how do i get started? --Godlike xB3ASTx 02:52, November 18, 2009 (UTC) UBCS Guide 21,Male,AGL-10 G.L. tha-daa!:D-User:Bling1907 o man WE HAVE TO HUNT DOWN THE CLONE OR HE MIGHT JUST KILL US ALL!!!Flaming skull of heaven 14:03, November 18, 2009 (UTC)flaming skull of heaven AHHHHHHHH! *SCREAMING IN AGONY* OH DAMN!!!! ITS TEARING ME UP GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! *DEMONIC LAUGH* HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA NOONE LIVES NOONE SURVIVES. *WINDOW BREAKS OPEN* Flaming skull of heaven 14:09, November 18, 2009 (UTC)FLAMING SKULL OF HEAVEN UBCS Guide #2 Age: 19 Gender: Male Favorite Weapon: M4 Carbine -Jakraus 11/18/09, 8:32 am are you there is jacob in Vampiro112 20:23, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It's friggin' joseph! sorry i was thinkin of something els when i was writingVampiro112 21:17, November 18, 2009 (UTC) where dante where is he Vampiro112 21:15, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Please please let me take on Axle i want him dead,me and dante will take him out Vampiro112 22:08, November 18, 2009 (UTC) little secret i think you are hilarious. your probably one of the few guys i think is funny. i like your comedy. we would make good freinds in RL. you know what i am only 2 as well. '''HAHA --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:04, November 19, 2009 (UTC) nah, its not visible. i cant sit there with a controller is what i ment. unless theres something i am not seeing. ?? --Godlike xB3ASTx 00:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) yes i do. but really its my dads. so i am never on the ps3 because i like 360 better. i am older than 15 and less than 18 and thats all i am telling you. thanks..... --Godlike xB3ASTx 01:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) hey yah there you there Joseph Vampiro112 00:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC) You know If you wish to help me you know what to do. But you won't you are a coward. hey joseph you there??? Joseph i saved you from axle. Your welcome Vampiro112 01:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) confusion? this user Diluted-Zealousy is talking werid. i dont understand. maybe i am wrong. this is part of the game? --Godlike xB3ASTx 02:03, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Talking weird? That's what you call it? What's weird. And I have not been banned before, I speak for those who have been. If you do not understand I await in the Interrogation Room. Diluted-Zealousy 02:25, November 19, 2009 (UTC) im back damn this hurts. I NEED BACKUP only you and someone else! read file about the only one on my page not working i cant protect my page. i tryed to protect yours. i tried practicing those admin tips/ i cant edit tha main page. i need your help on this one. --Godlike xB3ASTx 03:38, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya here yo Joseph